


Sing Me to Sleep

by Jane47



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Everett Ross
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	1. 狮月

最后被灌下一口酒，埃弗雷特·罗斯终于摆脱了这段时间以来与他寸步不离的妇人们，她们低垂着面无表情的脸半躬着身子从卧室里倒着退了出去，连一眼都不多看，据说这是为了对罗斯的身份表示尊敬，因为他是被选中献给国王之人。事实上，这与她们对罗斯所做之事大相径庭，也让罗斯心里清楚他其实只不过是个倒霉的可怜虫，毫无任何尊严可言。更令罗斯感到不安的是，那些士兵闯入罗斯家中带走他的原因，尽管罗斯心中隐有猜测，但他无法说服自己相信。  
但所有的真相都会在今夜揭晓，他并不心急。罗斯擦干唇角溢出的酒液，将头上的鲜花和绿草编织的花环摘掉扔在桌上，他穿着女人才会穿的丝绸长裙，外面罩着一件绣着金边的外袍，卷尾草和玫瑰的绣样无比精细，他十六岁的少年身段没有辜负这件由瓦坎达最好的绣工所制作的最精细的作品，但一切都让罗斯感到怪异极了。然而未等罗斯多想，屋外把守的卫兵用着当地的语言向某人问好，交叉的长矛向两旁撤离，一个高大的人影映上门阁，进来的却不是罗斯只有一面之缘的国王。  
来人身材高大且仪态庄严，黑色的发丝整齐地向后梳去，两鬓染上沧桑的灰白，他周身裹在一顶厚实而华丽的暗色斗篷之中，从进来的第一刻起便用似笑非笑的神情盯着站在床边的罗斯，他像是丛林中会对着迷路之人赫赫吐信的毒蛇，有着令罗斯说不上来的恐惧之感。  
“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，瓦坎达的巫师。”他做着自我介绍，已经从门口绕过四周镂空的兽皮屏风来到了罗斯身前。  
罗斯强忍着惧意与他对视，在他从斗篷中伸出手即将摸上自己的脸时，狠狠地拍开了斯特兰奇的手，罗斯忍不住又惊又怒道：“你要干什么！”  
巫师沉沉地笑了，他好脾气地将被打偏的手又移了回来，目光贪恋地黏在罗斯裸露在外的每一寸皮肤之上，警告罗斯道：“是我预言了你的存在，将你献给国王之前，我会验明你的身份，给你应有的待遇，我对你有完全处置的权利——如果再想要发泄怒气，你是否该谨慎一点呢？”  
接着，黑巫师伤痕嶙峋的手如愿以偿地抚摸上了罗斯的侧脸，细腻软滑的皮肤在他手心里落下蜻蜓点水般的亲吻，这让巫师笑得更加愉悦，他的手指侧滑进罗斯肩颈的衣领内侧，挪动着指尖品尝着美妙触感，直言不讳地罗斯说道：“今晚，我会在这张床上要你，直到我心满意足为止。接着你的丈夫，这个国家的国王会和我一起享用你的身体，使你在神的祝福之下受到恩泽，为这个国家绵延子嗣。……你是个聪明的好孩子，你知道该怎么做。”黑巫师前倾身子在罗斯紧咬的唇间印下一吻，等他挪开时，罗斯忍耐得眼周通红。  
罗斯十六岁的身体从层层叠叠的裙袍之间剥开的样子像是从枝头刚被采摘下的花朵，纤细而不纤弱的四肢像是树木的幼株，黑巫师粗糙而纹路清晰的双手攫着他的柔韧的腰身，将罗斯面对面地半压在床头边的衣柜柜门上肆意地在他的颈间厮磨嗅闻。罗斯敞开的衣袍还披在肩头，他的身高刚刚才及巫师的肩高，对方踩在柜底的台阶因而抬高的膝盖几乎能让罗斯双脚离地，被顶弄着的耻于见人的私处也因而疼痛瘙痒了起来。他扭动攀援巫师臂膀衣领的手臂被打开，想要抬手搓揉隐有泪意的眼眶也绝无可能，他显然想要的就是罗斯倍感无助之后经受不住的哭泣和求饶，然而罗斯一直将呼痛和呻吟最大可能性地压抑在了喉间。  
巫师享用够了他年轻细滑的皮肤，转而伸手一把狠狠掐住了罗斯左胸的乳头，罗斯痛得一缩，“不要，求求你，轻一点……”他哭腔半溢，不出所料地换来了巫师低沉的笑声，接着罗斯惊恐地发现对方粗糙的手掌顺着自己的小腹下滑到了最后一点衣料遮挡的地方。  
“你有自己碰过这里吗？”黑巫师的手背挨蹭到了罗斯半软的阴茎，指尖却绕着根部刮蹭向着更深处探去。罗斯绝望又无助地虚扶住了巫师的手臂，他不能真的阻止他却也无法什么都不做，“不要，这里不要，求求你，你要我做什么都可以……”罗斯诚如巫师所愿地掉着眼泪，身体的畸形病态让他心里的防线溃不成军。  
斯特兰奇空着的另一只手温柔地刮去了罗斯下颌上坠着的眼泪，他动作轻柔地抚摸着罗斯的脸侧颈项，引导着他向自己的怀里倾靠，他甚至爱怜地啄吻着罗斯的鼻尖和唇角，悄然降低了膝头的高度好让罗斯能够撑住自己。这些温柔的假象让罗斯忍不住啜泣，他被压抑了整晚的委屈和躁郁煽风点火，鼓吹着罗斯顺从地靠近斯特兰奇的怀里。而当距离足够接近，罗斯整个人都陷在了斯特兰奇手臂合围的禁锢中时，黑巫师毫不犹豫地将手指猛地插进了罗斯的处子之身，他狠狠勾起指尖，将痉挛收缩夹得他手指无法挪动的干涩阴道生生撑了开来。  
几秒之内，罗斯仅能作出的微弱反应只有下意识地细微颤抖，他僵直夹紧的大腿内侧被黑巫师横插的膝盖轻巧地别开，黑巫师抽动着手指在他甬道深处最细嫩的穴肉上来回戳弄，手指粗糙而坚硬的茧壳触感如此分明，远在罗斯能有所意识之前，他小穴里涌出的汁水已经黏腻地流满了巫师的指缝。斯特兰奇随意地在罗斯的膣内转动手指，他吻着罗斯薄汗的额头，告诉他早晚有一天他会用自己的精液塞满罗斯的最里面的小嘴。彼时罗斯甚至还不能意识到对方在指什么，他直接被这陌生而汹涌的情欲冲倒了，那手指在他从不曾被人触碰的私处搅弄，触感怪异到他几欲作呕。他像是被人按下了体内他从未察觉的开关，可怕的酸胀濡湿在他小腹汇集，他木然地被巫师抬起下颌接吻，承受着巫师在他花穴里越来越快的插弄，于是酸软饱胀的触感流走到了四肢百骸，罗斯半闭着绯红的眼睑，呻吟哼弄着在巫师的吻里得到了人生第一次高潮。他的脸颊也红透了，整个人像是经历了一次温暖的热水浴，罗斯回过神来的时候才意识到自己被巫师咬着舌尖吮吻。下体的疼痛几乎仅仅残留在外阴被反复摩擦的皮肤上，湿热的小穴饱尝了快感的甜蜜，收缩着挤压巫师粗糙的手指，他几乎能感觉到自己弄湿了巫师的裤子，但这感觉如此之好。  
黑巫师满意地看着事情按照自己所期待的方向进行，他抽出了手指离开了罗斯温软的身体，将支撑不住自己的罗斯朝床上推扶过去。颓然倒进床铺里的罗斯还未撑稳自己，站在一旁的巫师已经上前一步握住他的腰胯，逼着罗斯无力的身体跪在了床沿，刚刚经历高潮的小穴湿红地被暴露。法师饶有兴趣地打量着他下体的模样，潮湿的手指勒进罗斯的臀尖，问他像女人一样高潮的滋味如何，“是不是还想要？”斯特兰奇再次用手轻轻扣弄着罗斯嫩红的花穴，逼着罗斯向他吐出答案。罗斯没有说话，他被再次的抽插弄到微微有些失神，在柔软的床单上半侧着脸小声喘息。斯特兰奇的手指进入得越来越深了，罗斯没有意识到自己的含不住的唾液一点点弄湿了床单，而这次甚至没有耳鸣般的疼痛与震惊，有的只是斯特兰奇极富技巧地挑拨勾弄，酥麻的快感令他融化，罗斯无师自通地缓缓扭起了腰臀，在斯特兰奇粗糙的手指上蹭弄，今夜之前，他从未想过使用他身为女人的这一部分。  
斯特兰奇冷眼旁观着一切，看着罗斯兀自在他的指尖呻吟扭动，半闭着眼在床单上轻轻蹭弄着肩颈，他夹紧了斯特兰奇完全没入穴内的手指，渴求着爱抚。米白的长袍顺着背脊滑落堆叠，罗斯的身体像一块莹白温润的玉石，连透红蜷紧的脚趾也显得纯洁而又无辜，只有腿间翕张收缩的紧窄花穴昭示着他有多么享受，斯特兰奇甚至只用了一根手指。  
高潮的边缘几乎近在眼前了，罗斯弓起了腰臀向巫师索要，然而斯特兰奇的动作越发懒散敷衍，这让罗斯不满而焦躁，直到斯特兰奇沾染着夜间凉气的斗篷无意间蹭过罗斯搭在床边的脚掌边缘时，罗斯才猛地意识到他正在巫师的眼底发情乞求。一瞬间慌乱的失序感令罗斯不知所措，然而下腹堆积的快感如此钻心蚀骨，他咬住自己唇角想要挣开这些混乱的感受，但身体却叛向了快感。斯特兰奇见状笑了起来，他抽出湿淋淋的手指，轻轻刮蹭了罗斯此刻敏感不已的阴唇，满意地看到罗斯紧缩着抖了抖，便将他扔在了一旁。  
“我们的国王会满意的。”巫师不咸不淡道，他走到桌旁从银制的酒器中倒了一杯莹绿清澈的酒水，果酒的味道引得巫师轻轻嗅闻，同样被闻到的还有指间黏液干涸后的腥甜，这破坏了原本清澈甘甜的果酒香气。斯特兰奇抿紧了嘴唇，重新看向蜷缩在床间被欲望烧灼的罗斯。他端着酒杯重又走了过去，坐在罗斯的身后拂开他汗湿的额发，罗斯此刻愈感燥热无力，被巫师托起后颈也只是难耐地皱起眉毛，“你喝过这酒了？”巫师多此一举地问道，罗斯微微失焦的瞳孔已经回答了一切，这让巫师不得不考虑剂量的问题。思索无果，黑巫师挑了挑粗黑的眉毛，他对半靠在他怀里的罗斯安慰道：“算了，多喝一点也没关系。”罗斯此刻几乎只能听到自己加速搏动的心脏，巫师的话语像是响在耳边的滚雷，“总比你在国王面前表现不敬要好。”斯特兰奇捏住了罗斯的下颌，慢慢倾倒将杯中的液体，罗斯渴水地吞咽，身前的裙袍濡湿了一片。  
将这些做完之后斯特兰奇终于解开了自己的长袍，盘坐在了床铺之上，他将罗斯拖进自己的怀里，有别于先前慢条斯理地逗弄，直截了当地占有了罗斯的后穴。少年的惨叫声猛地抽拔，门外站岗的士兵也都惊了一惊。床单上沾染了一点血渍，巫师却不以为意，他用膝盖架开了少年净白纤直的腿，罗斯因而坐得更深了，药力和疼痛让他发汗掉泪，身前原本翘起的肉棒也变得萎靡不振。巫师享受着这一切，奖赏般地吻着罗斯汗湿的发际和柔白的肩胛。十六岁的罗斯有着混淆性别的美，贪吃的女穴像是被肉欲催开的花蕾，花瓣都透着情欲和稚嫩的味道，但那尚不是可以被侵占的地方，甚至连罗斯的皮肉之上他也甚少被允许留下太多痕迹。斯特兰奇克制地微笑，温柔非常地啄吻着罗斯薄汗的后背，象征处子无瑕的袍服被他脱下，罗斯带着鼻音的啜泣正乞求着让斯特兰奇恩慈，巫师唯一的回答是从下扣住罗斯的肩膀，将他狠狠按坐在了自己的阴茎之上，“你属于我。”巫师对着少年耳语。  
很快，药酒的效力便混淆了疼痛和快感的边界，所有因巫师抽动而牵连的疼痛都在巨大的混乱之中转化为了快感，罗斯几乎不愿被斯特兰奇握住腰抬起，仿佛每一个阴茎从他体内抽离的瞬间都是对他的一次加害。罗斯背坐在巫师的怀里，啜泣着倚在斯特兰奇的肩颈处，他手指攥着巫师没有脱下的长袍衣领，稍嫌别扭的姿势让他将斯特兰奇绞得更紧了，并在每一次巫师顶入他的动作里喘息。巫师粗糙宽厚的手掌揉着罗斯漫着红潮的腿根，让他别把自己咬得太紧，“不行……”罗斯哭着摇了摇头，“我做不到。”斯特兰奇低声笑了，嗓音被情欲弄得沙哑，他告诉罗斯没关系，反正他有一辈子的时间来学这个，“你会跟你过去的一切告别，父母，朋友，一切你认识的人……”斯特兰奇来回抚摸着罗斯的大腿内侧，感受着少年皮肤嫩滑的触感，仿佛他手上每一条狰狞的伤疤都被温柔接洽。“你唯一重要的事情是为国王绵延子嗣，当然也有可能为我生下继承人。”罗斯圆睁的眼睛里难掩不安和恐惧，他望向巫师的眼神像是在努力把自己和骇人听闻的传说联系起来，斯特兰奇感到有趣，缓下速度转而享受在罗斯体内宛如被热水浸浴的快感，他轻柔地握住罗斯的手腕，顺着他的手掌的纹路裹挟绞紧了罗斯细瘦的手指。“你会怀孕，”他压着罗斯的手背一起贴上罗斯平坦的腹部，接着向上，搓揉罗斯的乳头，“这里会胀大，被乳汁充盈，你会用它来喂养国王的孩子，”罗斯的眼泪掉在两人的手背上，斯特兰奇低头尝了尝味道，“你会很快习惯的，从现在开始……”手指并在一起，斯特兰奇无视了罗斯的挣扎，一下子插进了他被忽视已久腻满滑液的女穴最深处，“到很久很久以后，”双腿在身体两侧痉挛地抽动，罗斯深深地低下脑袋大口喘息，“没完没了的怀孕，生产，哺乳……直到你失去这项能力。”抽插越来越快，被带出的泥泞打湿了两人交合的部分，罗斯嘴里啊啊的哭喘声也越来越急促，直到一个顶点——“但是叛变只有死路一条。”罗斯夹紧巫师的阴茎猛地泄了身，两人的指间被滑液弄得湿泞不堪，他高潮的表情让巫师着迷，斯特兰奇轻轻将手上的滑液抹在了罗斯通红的唇瓣之上，接着喂进了他的嘴里，他不由对罗斯赞许般地轻叹道：“你看，你已经学会了。”

提恰拉并不知道等待自己的会是什么，或者更具体来说，他知道所有即将发生的事情，但却对细节一无所知。自古以来，他们一族的传承都要靠神灵庇佑，没有受到神明恩泽的延续皆是不详的征兆，会给国家带来灾祸。在这一点上，连提恰拉也不能例外。当他终于结束了例行的月会，沐浴更衣，缓步走到了寝宫门口时，提恰拉停了下来。台阶之下的守卫冲他毕恭毕敬地行了礼，提恰拉随意地颔首点头，让守卫免礼并回到他们各自的岗位上。寝宫房门后的一切他都并不陌生，他曾从他的父母身上知晓习得，也永远无法忘记那个横亘在他父母之间的女人。而今一切轮到了提恰拉的身上，什么也没有改变。新任国王在狮月终于得满三十岁，到了可以孕育子嗣的年纪，全国家中但凡有适龄待嫁子女的人家几乎踏破了巫师的门栏。是的，他的王后必须由神明选择，由神明检验，再在神明的祝福之下交付给国王——而提恰拉甚至没有机会能够正式见上罗斯一面，他所知晓的全部就只有一个名字，和祭祀上身着米白袍服目测约及他肩高的身影。思绪万千，提恰拉终于推开了眼前的房门，然而室内的一切还是超乎提恰拉的想象。  
角落里的侍女铜像手持着灯台，掺着乳香的灯油静静地燃烧，一室的甜腻馨香，他能看见帘幕四合的床上他的王后和巫师交叠的身影，提恰拉沉默地绕过屏风。似乎是为了欢迎国王的到来，跪在床上的巫师从罗斯的身后提起了他的腿弯，他将国王的王后悬空在了自己的怀里，狠狠抽插，逼得罗斯带着哭腔呻吟了起来。  
“陛下。”巫师沉声问候道，下身的动作却未有丝毫停滞。  
当提恰拉掀开纱帘，他十六岁身段还未完全发育的王后便以如此暴露的姿势向他敞开，提恰拉一览无余；无论是仍被巫师撑到边缘几乎透明的后穴，还是被巫师称为神迹、此刻微张透着熟粉色的女穴，亦或是高翘的粉色阴茎。提恰拉都不得不用指尖掐进自己的掌心，好让自己不在巫师沉默的注视之中挪开视线。他故作镇定地循着罗斯被半折在巫师怀里的身体向上巡视，姣好，柔白，春天里第一朵花会带有的粉色，他的王后也全都有，而后是汗渍和皮肤被掐揉出的印记，罗斯的嘴唇微微红肿。但让提恰拉感到怯弱同时也愤怒的是罗斯宝石蓝的眼睛，微微失焦，漾着薄薄一层水光，他似乎也同样审视着提恰拉，却因巫师的侵犯而半眯着失了神，他显然看起来更专注此道。  
“陛下，”巫师打断了提恰拉的审视，“王后已经为您准备好了。”  
他该说什么？——提恰拉沉声点了点头，他快速放下了帘幕，转过身去好遮掩自己因用力过猛而有些僵直的胳膊。桌上的器皿纹路一看就是巫师的东西，提恰拉选择从床头的酒柜里替自己取一杯酒，床上的一切没有因为他的举动而有所间断，王后仍是少年的声线因累积的快感而抽拔急促，不时痛呼出声。待到提恰拉回到床边时，罗斯一手向后狠狠抓着巫师的衣领，另一只手牢牢掐着巫师卡在他腿弯的手腕，他看起来像是要被情欲碾碎了。但令提恰拉远远没有想到的是，罗斯在巫师的下一波攻势之中，居然向他呼唤了起来，“陛下，陛下……”他的王后呼唤他时还带着些许的鼻音，迷蒙着情欲的蓝眼睛希冀地盯着他，好心的黑巫师不禁向国王解释道：“王后在恳求您的临幸，陛下，只有您才能令王后完成其职责，不致遭受磨难。”提恰拉没有理会巫师的话语，他被十六岁的王后因情欲而摧折的模样模糊了心，他握住了罗斯伸向他的手，终于加入到这场游戏中来。罗斯得以在另一个男人的怀中，迎接他的丈夫。  
然而承受还是太难了，罗斯初次承接男人的部位稚嫩而娇弱，提恰拉搂住他的腰部使得进入的角度不会偏离。从提恰拉碰触他的王后开始，巫师便暂缓了操弄，只在罗斯的体内深处打转研磨，这让罗斯的颤抖从未停下。但显然罗斯明白，他该寄望的对象究竟是谁，提恰拉出现的第一刻起，罗斯便从这位年轻的国王身上看见了自己该走的路，他不能不也不得不对国王殷勤。他让自己热情而柔顺，攀附着提恰拉的肩颈喘息呻吟，即使他的国王同样会用阴茎来占有他，仿佛他只是件需要被如此对待的器物。但是提恰拉给了他吻，有别于巫师的居高临下，提恰拉给了他应得的吻，他甚至在耳边小声问他喜欢不喜欢。粗大的阴茎头端顶入时带来撕裂的痛感，罗斯仰着头大口地喘息，他坚持了很久才将他的国王完全接纳；这一夜他便如此献出了前后的处子之身。


	2. 醒梦

那一晚的寝宫彻夜点着油灯，直到夜间的霜露降在了士兵的盔甲之上、天色将明时，巫师才裹着黑色的斗篷趁夜离开了寝宫。而后将近一个月，新嫁的王后都没能从那一场情事里恢复过来，但提恰拉并不介意，甚至可以说他对此感到满意。没有任何人有借口探视休养中的王后，尤其又是在医官下过并无大碍的结论之后，寝宫里除了王后便只有国王。提恰拉出乎所有人意料地——甚至包括他自己——喜欢上了罗斯，他年轻的十六岁王后。  
每当他处理完政务回到寝宫时，罗斯都会用吻热情地迎接他，好像他在寝宫一天就为了等提恰拉回来的时刻。接着两人一起用餐，一起在浴池里沐浴。偶尔，提恰拉会贪心地品尝他的王后，就在波光粼粼的水池里，他将他的王后抵在水池边，温柔地吻他，而又稍嫌粗暴地使用他。即便提恰拉知道罗斯现在需要休养，但反正他的王后没有拒绝他——他从不拒绝他，罗斯只会在他进入时皱着眉头微微忍耐，又在一切顺利时仰着脸讨吻。然而在水池里做上一遍总是不够的，水的触感掩盖了太多，而可以借以着力的位置又总是不尽人意。提恰拉便会将罗斯抱到一旁，他将宽大的毛巾被铺在地上，接着再在这上面要上罗斯那么一两回，前面和后面都不会放过。偶尔罗斯被操得欲壑难填，便会骑在提恰拉的身上忘情地起伏。没有得到的足够休息和重复叠加的疲惫让王后修养的日子又延长了，在那一个月内，提恰拉几乎尝遍了他的王后的每一寸。他们像是一对最普通的新婚夫妻那样，用彼此的身体填补了每一寸空余的时间。以至到了秋巡的季节，国王才惊觉事情不会这样一直下去，他盯着会议厅里台下端着茶盏沉默喝茶的巫师沉思良久，才批示了秋巡的事项，拟定月底离宫。  
离开的前一夜，提恰拉将他的王后捉在怀里亲了又亲，罗斯不习惯这样不带情欲的亲昵，但也揣测不出提恰拉的意思，他只好困惑地握住自己的睡衣袍带，向提恰拉询问道：“陛下你要……？”  
“不。”提恰拉看了看罗斯，摇了摇头，“不是，你不需要这么做。”然而这样的话比伤害罗斯更让他不安，他沉默，稚嫩的眉眼里含着一点忧愁的影子。年轻的国王这才意识到他的王后连成年都没有，顶多是个半大的孩子，这让他矛盾又痛苦，但同时又感到病态和着迷。他知道他的王后该如何被正确地欣赏，该如何被一点一滴漫染上情欲的红色，以至于其他一切都会悄然失色。如果你看过一眼，那么你便永远不会忘记。  
“我明天要离开王宫秋巡，”提恰拉将罗斯拉进自己的怀里抱住，“我不能带上你，王宫没这个先例，而且路途遥远，你跟着也是受罪，不如留在宫里。”  
罗斯沉默了片刻，转而问道：“陛下要离开很久？”  
“今年要去南方的领土，一来一回也少说一个月了。如果路过西边的领地，偶尔还会逗留上一阵。”  
“那就是冬天了。”罗斯安静地说道，他感到肩头提恰拉的手握得更紧了。  
“是的，往年我回来，宫里已经开始准备年节了。”  
罗斯没有接话，提恰拉也觉得无趣，该交代的交代完了，再说什么也无法消化离别的情绪，他只好将罗斯带回了床上。  
即便水乳交融的一个月过去了，罗斯在床上仍会脸红，从提恰拉慢慢拉开他的衣领搓揉他的乳首时，罗斯的肩颈都会红成一片。他在提恰拉的手下就像是一块即将融化的脂膏，而当提恰拉的手掌一直向下，一路探进他正在流水的小穴时，提恰拉就会在他的耳边说罗斯为他淌出了蜜。国王从不吝啬于词句去赞美他的王后，而更多于此的，是他会一边亲吻着罗斯羞红的脸颊皮肤，一边问罗斯感觉好不好。有别于巫师，提恰拉更乐于看见罗斯承受快感的模样，回回用手指就逼得罗斯发疯。非要等到罗斯皮肤滚烫面红心跳地小声祈求他的临幸，抬着腰用湿泞的肉缝弄脏了国王的常服，他才肯给予罗斯最后的解放。  
操干的部分总是好得过了头，罗斯不得不勾住国王的脖颈才能稳住自己的身体，但只有当实在无法忍受时，罗斯才会在呻吟里哭喘两声，而如果这时提恰拉要停下，罗斯会用尽一切办法去勾引他放弃这个念头。接着便是越来越快和越来越深的操干，罗斯很少能在提恰拉的攻势下保持清醒，疼痛或是快感总有一样会全盘吞噬了他，这样的性爱总是很爽但也总是令罗斯感到危险。但他欲罢不能。即便罗斯很清楚，以提恰拉的尺寸，最和缓的性爱也会令他疼上一夜一天，他只是不能停下，他不能放任哪怕会有一刻提恰拉的焦点从他身上转走的可能。情事的末尾，提恰拉总会捉住他的腰牢牢地握住，阴茎抵上宫口，罗斯发着抖闭上眼，继而呻吟，直到提恰拉给他一个如愿以偿的吻。

提恰拉出发的那一天起的极早，罗斯畏寒地缩在被子里，连脸都捂住了一半，眼看着又要睡过去，强撑着精神看提恰拉整理行囊。他问提恰拉没有人替他收拾吗？提恰拉就笑道那个人怕冷起不来床。自知理亏的罗斯打着哈欠从床里爬了起来，没过一会儿就裹得严严实实地偎在了火盆旁取暖，提恰拉中途把他捉起来看了看又亲了亲，就让罗斯老老实实待着了。直到天光快要大亮，提恰拉才带着罗斯乘马车到城外与部队集合。  
送行的臣属规规矩矩地列在城门两旁，打头的便是巫师。斯特兰奇如那天一样穿着黑色的斗篷，他向提恰拉行礼，一副阴冷而深沉的模样，罗斯看到他便有些害怕，提恰拉只淡淡点了点头。  
国王吩咐副官清点人数，边——不得不——向巫师寒暄了一阵，他是他的副手，如果提恰拉出行，那么一切神圣王权都将由神的代行者代为执行。因而，当斯特兰奇打过招呼之后直接退列到了王后身侧时，提恰拉只沉默地别开了视线。他转身上马，马倒退了两步，接着被提恰拉轻轻一夹马腹，小跑着出了城门，他身后是随之鱼贯而出的亲卫队。  
斯特兰奇微微鞠躬行礼，以表尊重。待到国王消失在城外，其他送行的人也都在斯特兰奇不动声色的准许下各自散去，唯独留下罗斯和斯特兰奇两人。罗斯强撑着对斯特兰奇肆意的目光视而不见，转而问询斯特兰奇还有什么事吗？  
斯特兰奇挂着并不善意的微笑又盯了他一会儿，才装作一副恍然大悟的样子喟叹道：“啊，你是王后又与国王已经正式结合，我身为一届巫师怎么能够再觊觎你？——”他说着边向罗斯抬起一只手，罗斯睁大眼睛不相信斯特兰奇在这么多人眼皮底下会动手。然而斯特兰奇的动作未有半分犹豫，他依然微笑，向罗斯避之不及的额际轻轻一点。顿时罗斯觉得头颅有千斤之沉，撑不住地向后倒了去，周围的一切消融成一片黑暗，正当他以为自己要晕过去之时，他被猛地向后摔进了马车座椅里，后脑撞上车壁如遭钝击，而斯特兰奇好整以暇地坐在他的身侧，浑然不觉罗斯如坠冰窖的恐惧。他抬起罗斯苍白的脸，凑近了欣赏他的神情：“可惜事实是，就算你现在有了两个月的身孕，我也敢在所有人的面前上你。”

马车的车轮缓缓向前，轿厢内有些微晃，两侧的路人见到车厢上的花纹图样时都会鞠躬行礼。而斯特兰奇在车厢内狭窄的软座上撩起了王后袍服的下摆与王后交合；他深深插进罗斯后穴里的阴茎勃发粗暴，大有一副要操坏罗斯的架势。提恰拉没怎么碰过罗斯的那里，月余没有进行过房事加之巫师粗暴，疼痛能够渗进骨缝一般。刚开始罗斯还能咬着牙不吭声，但当斯特兰奇凭空握住了一杯酒时，所有不受控制癫狂而混乱的记忆全部回涌，罗斯被吓得夹紧了斯特兰奇的腰，又搂住他的肩颈开始求饶道：“别让我喝那个，你想做什么都可以，求你，巫师大人，拜托了。”  
斯特兰奇忍不住笑了起来，他轻怜蜜爱地捋了捋罗斯汗湿的额发道：“不急。我会带你回去，在为你准备的房间里慢慢享用你。”他缓缓搅动起深埋在罗斯体内的硬物，对着罗斯的口舌嗅闻吐息，“可能没日没夜，也可能因为太过无聊而把你遗忘在那里。如果时间太长你死在了那里，别担心，我会把你带回来。但死亡总是会剥夺一些东西，也许这里，你会只能在地上爬行，”他粗糙的手捋过罗斯柔滑的大腿，“也许神智，即使一万个人要上你，你也不会拒绝。”一路揽住他的腰，接着狠狠朝着罗斯的腰心一撞。所有的快感变成疼痛，罗斯在斯特兰奇颈后用力攥紧了拳头，但他咬紧牙关忍耐了下来。  
而这取悦了巫师，他笑道：“所以，别拒绝我，别让我感到无聊。明白了吗？”巫师向罗斯问道，罗斯闭着眼点了点头。  
巫师满意地微笑道：“我们明明有许多可以列上议程的事情，”巫师端着酒杯的手下滑让冰凉的杯壁贴上了罗斯的女穴，“就不要浪费时间在惩罚上了。既然你不想用嘴喝，那么，就换个地方喝。”说着他用法术捆住了罗斯的手脚，仍然保持着插入姿势，完全不顾罗斯惊恐愤怒地颤抖，用手指分开了他的女穴，引导着将酒水灌了进去——罗斯猛地射了出来。


	3. 传承

当提恰拉转开视线时，罗斯就已经有了心理准备，只是他从未料到这会如此明目张胆。他并不知道自己被带到巫师的地宫之中有多久了，这里没有能分辨白天黑夜的窗户，只有天顶悬吊的星海烛灯。  
斯特兰奇的确如他自己所言为罗斯布置了一间屋子，软塌香炉，红毯铺地。他还为他准备了从里到外的衣物，像是对待自己的宠物那样为罗斯除下了原先的袍服继而换上新的属于巫师风格的衣服。但没有人告诉罗斯这些只需要一个响指的瞬间，他从马车再到床上，那甚至没有比斯特兰奇离开他身体的时间更长。  
他被迫看着那些烛光构成的星星慢慢在他头顶旋转，已经分不清下身那失禁一样的濡湿之感是否是因为酒液，而他刚这么想的时候，巫师又肆无忌惮地狠狠操了进去，罗斯几乎被碾碎在了安栖之所的软榻之中。  
他的后穴几近麻木，手指握不住滑腻厚重的绸缎床单，只能留下一道又一道的指甲划痕。巫师边操他边问他需要食物吗？又是否想要参观接下来的一段时间的住处？他的语气平淡得好像罗斯只是一位远道而来的客人而非被囚禁奸淫的王后，罗斯除了摇头拒绝之外并不知道还能够做些什么，他远远低估了巫师的权力，没有一个知情者会主动问起……罗斯渐渐从这场没有开始也看不到结尾的性事中将意识剥离出去，巫师察觉之后将他从床上猛地提起，称这为“不错的尝试”。  
显然斯特兰奇并不满意罗斯的做法，他向后偏倚好让罗斯猛地坐在他的身前，被粗暴改变的体位让罗斯痛哼了一声，他被塞得很满，完全直不起腰来，一时间只能含着腰吮着斯特兰奇轻微发颤。他抵在身前的双臂虚虚地拢着他自己，眼泪扑扑簌簌地落了下来，“为什么是我？……为什么你不能放过我？”  
终于，巫师为此微笑了。他握着罗斯腰侧的手轻轻抬起落在他的脸上，下身仍然微微地向上耸动，“因为这样很有趣，我喜欢你哭的样子，这让我明白了一件事。”他沾过罗斯眼泪的手指轻移，在罗斯的手腕上勾绕，仿佛那上面有珍美的织物图案，“看看你有多害怕……”斯特兰奇欲言又止地舔了他的眼尾。  
“什么事，”罗斯看着他的眼睛，握住巫师的衣袖，“求你告诉我。”  
巫师含笑：“看看你，国王的妻子，延续帝国百年血脉的唯一人选，整个王国的不二宝物……可这个国家甚至不会动用一根手指保护你，连国王自己也不会……”他耷下的手摆弄了两下罗斯因为药物翘起的阴茎，转而又向下勾弄了两下罗斯的女穴，那引得罗斯在他怀里颤抖，像是正被农人筛选的谷粒，而斯特兰奇审视着他幼嫩的尚未发育成熟的躯体，好奇而又深感无趣，“但原因只有一个——从来只有一个——没有人可以打败我，没有人会敢挑战我，过去一百年来如此，以后一百年后也如此……我曾经窥探天机，被如此告知，却并不敢如此深信……直到你向我证明了这一点。”  
伤痕嶙峋的手指最后一次绕过柔白的手腕，低声的咒语让所有的行过的痕迹都凝出了犹如乱舞的发丝般的黑影与金光，由细渐粗，罗斯睁大了眼睛，看着魔法宛如拥有生命的藤蔓层层缠绕上了他的手腕，他被曳起向上，而他身后的巫师只是借力在他腰后一推，四周消融，又是如坠深渊的下沉之感，罗斯并不意外睁眼之后他已被束起双臂吊在了另一间屋子的中央。  
——而斯特兰奇正站在他的身前，手里拿着一把吹毛利刃，视线危险地落在了罗斯平坦的腹部之上。  
汗水顺着发际下滑，交媾之外回笼的清明让催情的药效愈益分明，罗斯感到眼眶发热，他看着巫师若有所思的表情，除了荒诞可笑，他居然感到有一丝解脱。  
“不。你想错了。”巫师手指一弹，那柄薄刃在他指间翻飞了起来，“我只是想送你一份礼物。”他说着向前一步伸手触上了罗斯柔软的小腹，当那一线冰冷贴近时，罗斯在他的手底颤抖，恐惧令他祈饶：“别这么做，求你了……”  
“亲爱的王后，你一天只能求我一次，虽说从这里下手也不错，不过请你放心，我对国王的孩子并无恶意。”   
这话并没有让罗斯错愕，他记得斯特兰奇在城楼下曾对他说过一次，而这也的确是他在过去两个月内努力达成的事实，他需要资本和依靠——但这一切在此时来看显得多么可笑，他仍然赤裸、被抛弃又被使用，冲他举刀的人扬言要给他一份礼物——悲哀让他闭上了眼。  
巫师愉悦地微笑，他的声音真诚：“我希望你会喜欢这份礼物，它很特别……只是会有一点疼。”  
巫师的手指和刀刃一同落在了罗斯的胸口，刀尖猛地抵入，大量的血液和痛苦一瞬迸发，罗斯几乎无法发声，急促的呼吸打在紧咬的牙关上，罗斯呲目欲裂，只有眼泪顺着脸颊柔弱地汪汪落出，而黑巫师不为所动地划开了他的胸膛，煽动的低语在罗斯耳边缠绕，仿佛能带走所有的疾苦：“闭上眼吧，你不会有事的。”罗斯的眼睑不受控制地慢慢下落，他努力在疼痛里保持清明，却不大奏效，黑暗笼住他的双眼，在罗斯看不见的地方，束住他双臂的金色法阵顺着手臂开始向下延伸……  
“噢……”巫师忽然出声道：“我可不希望你睡着了，你至少得记住这些。”那本应随着疼痛和失血而坠向朦胧边界的一切都随着这句话停止了滑动，罗斯清楚地感受到意识停留在了清醒的边缘，他“看着”黑巫师脱下自己的袍服同样划开了自己的胸口，那些鲜血顺着巫师的胸膛流淌，但金色的魔力抽丝结桥，两人的心脏被连在了一起，他能感受到巫师的脉动，以及那些泵入他心脏的金红血液。  
燥热与寒冷在呼吸间替换，罗斯在每一秒内同时体味着地狱和天堂，巫师抬起他的下巴吻了吻他半阖的眼睑，“瞧瞧你的眼睛，”——罗斯害怕地颤抖——“它们真漂亮不是吗？”巫师升高了缚在罗斯臂间的金色绳索，他的手绕至罗斯的身后，为魔力与另一个灵魂融合时的触动而颤栗，他撩高了罗斯的裙袍，将这漂亮的王后压在自己的身上，“我想如果我的子嗣拥有你的眼睛——”巫师的赐福施舍般地滑入王后的身体深处，收回遭人开拓的处女之地，“——那么似乎也不错。”  
被吊起的王后神魂苦痛地蜷缩，然而他的身体却是顺从而敞开的，他几乎被半钉在空中，育有国王子嗣的器官因操弄而震颤，法师掐住他的腿根向上掰弄，罗斯被抬高的身体更加完全地落下。欲呕的错觉里阴茎似乎深抵腹腔，受到牵连的子宫壁猛烈地疼痛起来，罗斯的眼泪落在巫师的颈项胸前。  
法师浑不在意，他让魔法在罗斯的体内转圜，很快，巫师的心跳已然响在罗斯的胸间，伤口在不知不觉中愈合，金色的法阵却闪烁固留在皮肤之上，这令王后想起那些会温柔落下的亲吻。直到交媾带出的液体濡湿了两人的腿间，被催熟的女穴迎来了高潮，年幼的王后为不应有的快感惴惴难安。  
在最后片刻的清醒里，罗斯紧紧地握住了巫师的手腕，那些在他指尖之下，被碾出血液又愈合的嶙峋疤痕让他后知后觉地意识到——法师的魔法对他无效了。


End file.
